Spectrobes: Hearts Lost Memories
by 92darkdragon
Summary: crossover of kh and spectrobes. includes an OC. a new threat enters the Spectrobes galaxy. a mystery. a forgotten pasts? can rallen and jeena stop the threat or will their worlds fade into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

(A castle at Hollow Baston)

"Maleficent, MALEFICENT" yelled Pete as he searches for his boss, the self-proclaimed queen of darkness. He looked in the kitchen, then the foyer, under a table, and behind a pillar. He finally decided to look in the top room of the castle, where Maleficent is always at. "MALEFICENT"

"What is it you buffoon?" said Maleficent

"Well…umm…" Pete said nervously

"Spit it out" she said angrily

"It's about that girl?" he said finally

"What about her?"

"Well... ah... she's not actually the best minion I ever had. She won't listen to any command I give her. So why don't you just turn her into a heartless already"

"I will not turn her into a heartless"

"But…but…why not" he whined

"First of all, she will not take orders from you because she is not your minion. She is your partner." She began

"But she's too nice, she would help people instead of turning them all into heartless" continuing with his complaining.

"And despite that, she accomplished more tasks than you" she countered

"But but-"

"ENOUGH" she yelled, Pete flinched when he saw the flames

"I have a small task for you. I sense worlds out in another dimension. You are to scout those worlds and report what you find to me. This is a solo mission for you so try not to mess this up." She said

"ah...yes ma'am" said Pete. With a wave of her staff, a portal of darkness appeared behind Pete. Pete turned to the portal and walked into it, and then it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

(Genshi)

Rallen and Jeena of the Nanairo planetary patrol (NPP) are searching for some spectrobe fossils while taking down some krawl in the process.

"This routine never gets old those it guys" Rallen said to his two evolved spectrobes, spikanor and rydrake. They nod in agreement. Rallen looked over at Jeena, who was looking for something and said "what's wrong?"

"Where's Spike?" ask Jeena, Spike is the name their child form spectrobe, spiko. Rallen looked around and did not see sign of the spectrobe.

"Weird, he was here a minute ago. It figures…. He recently was awaken, and now he's running around somewhere." Said Rallen

"Well we better go look for him" said Jeena. They started to search for the spectrobe.

(Meanwhile, a few miles from their location)

"Agh, why did she send me to this place? It's too hot" Pete complained. He has been complaining about the heat the very moment he got there. "No chance that I'm going to find any people here. I'm not going to find anything her-"before he could finish his complaining, he found a green, crescent shape object on the ground. "What's this" he said as he picked it up

"Say maybe I can use this to beat that keyblade brat and his pesky friends" he said with a smile, holding to object in the air.

Just then he looked to the right and saw the child spectrobe, Spike. "What the heck are you? And what you looking at?" he said in anger. Spike was staring at the mineral Pete had in his hand. "You want this thing?"

"Well you can't have it. Finders keeper, so get lost pipsqueak" Pete said to the spectrobe. Spike did not like that response. So he jump on Pete's face and started scratching at it.

"AGH, GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" he yelled in pain, after a while he finally got the spectrobe off his face and he threw the spectrobe into a rock. "Ha that that" he said. The little spectrobe began to cry.

"That's what you get you little brat" he said with a smile. Just then, he felt hot air breathing down his neck and a growling sound. "What in the-"he turned around to see the evolved spectrobe, Spikanor. "Uh oh" he said in his head he's thinking "this must be mama". He smiled and turned to the little spectrobe. He petted him and even gave him the mineral. He turned back to the Spikanor and said "no hard feelings right?" To answer that, the Spikanor swing his tail and sent Pete flying. Pete yelled "I GUESS NOOOOT AGGGGGGGH!"

(Back to Rallen and Jeena)

"Rallen, did you hear something just now?" Jeena asked

"Yeah, it sounded like a cat in pain. Weird huh?" Rallen replied. Just then, Spikanor showed up with Spike on top of his head.

"It looks like Spikanor found Spike" said Jeena

"Awesome, well now that we found him, lets head back to headquarters. I'm starving" said Rallen

(At Hollow Baston)

Pete returned only to get some first aid and to get away where heat. His partner came through a different portal and saw him with all his scratches. All she had to say was "did you mess with a bear cub again?"

"Oh shut up" he groaned


	3. Chapter 3

(NPP Headquarters)

Rallen and Jeena came from Genshi, and the first thing Rallen did was getting dinner. After the two had dinner, they started to walk to their sleeping quarters.

"Nice night isn't it?" said Rallen

"It sure is" Jeena replied, the two of them stopped at the fountain in the courtyard.

"Umm Jeena…there's something I want to tell you" Rallen began nervously. He was about to do something he thought he would never do.

"What is it Rallen?" Asked Jeena.

"Well…ah…you see…I" Rallen said, he calmed down, took a deep breath. "Jeena…I-"Just then, an officer called out "Rallen, Jeena" it was Steve.

"What's up Steve" Jeena asked

"Commander Grant wants to see you two in his office ASAP" Steve replied. On that note, the two officers headed to Grant's office.

(Meanwhile in Maleficent's castle)

"let me get this straight, you found a green rock, got attacked by a green hedgehog with a spiked tail, and then you launched into the air by something big, with a spike tail and huge horns" Said Pete's partner as she using her magic to heal him. She had long red hair and blue eyes. "Wow, sounds like you had some fun in those worlds"

"I don't see how getting attacked can be fun Aria" Pete said

"Well you were the one that started that, I'm going to go get something to eat…later" said Aria as she opened a portal, unlike the dark portals Pete makes, hers was silver. Right after she left, Maleficent came in. "What do you have to report?" she asked

(NPP headquarters, Grant's office)

"I'm sorry for calling you this late in the evening, but this could not wait till morning" Grant began.

"What is it sir?" asked Jeena

"I've gotten word from Neal that there is some paranormal activities happening on Menahat. Workers have been disappearing all over the worksite"

"Paranormal? As in like ghost?" asked Rallen

"It's possible that this could be ghosts at work or it could be the work of some type of new krawl. I want you two to head out to Menahat and investigate the site"

"Yes sir" said both officers

(Half an hour later in the ship)

"Do you think the site really has ghost?" asked Jeena

"Neal's probably overreacting, there's no such thing as ghost" Rallen replied as he got the set the ship to auto-pilot. After that, the two of them went to sleep.

(Meanwhile, back at the castle)

"Do you understand your assignment?" said Maleficent

"Yes ma'am, but why must I go to a bunch of rocks, why can't you send Aria instead?" said Pete

"Aria has been to that world already and discovered the ruins. It's your job to collect the artifacts that are in those ruins. This is a chance to redeem yourself. Now get going, Aria has already taken care of a few 'obstacles' in that area." Said Maleficent

"Can't I do that in the morning?" Pete complained

"It would benefit you to leave tonight than to leave in the morning Pete" Aria said coming back.

"Fine then, I'm out of here" Pete said walling out of the room. However in the hallway he "ah, what those she know, I'm going to bed. I'll do that in the morning"

Back in the room, "Pete's not going till tomorrow isn't he? Asked Aria

"Knowing that fool, yes. Did everything go as plan in that world?" said Maleficent

"More or less ma'am, the heartless have almost taken over the site, some of the locals were turned into heartless, while others ran away." Aria replied

"Excellent, now if only that idiot can do his part right this time" said Maleficent

"That will be the day, umm ma'am, have you considered my earlier request?" said Aria

"I have considered it and I agree, but it will take time on that request. Now then, go off and cause some trouble for the keyblade bearer to fix." Said Maleficent

"Right away ma'am" said Aria and she disappeared through a portal.

"Soon, I will put my plans in motion"


	4. Chapter 4

(Menahat)

Rallen and Jeena arrived at Menahat after they got the cosmolink from Radese. If this case those involve krawl, they'll need it. They come upon the worksite to find it deserted. Well, that was until they heard something coming from a near barrel. The barrel began to rock back and forth. Then it spoke, "help"

"Huh?!" Jeena said in surprise. It spoke again, "somebody…help"

"That voice sounds familiar" Said Rallen, then it hit him "Neal is that you?"

"Rallen? Jeena? Is that really you? Get me out of here." Said Neal stuck in the barrel. Rallen went over to the barrel and got him out.

"Whew, thanks a lot you guys" said Neal

"No problem Neal"

"Why were you in a barrel Neal?" asked Jeena

"I was hiding, but then the lid got stuck" Neal replied

"What were you hiding from?"

"Living shadows" said Neal

"Seriously Neal, what were you hiding from?" asked Rallen, he wasn't buying that story.

"I'm serious, there were shadows. They were living, breathing shadows" said Neal

"Oh brother"

"Why don't you tell us what happen?" asked Jeena

"While you do that, I'm going let the spectrobes walk around the place for anything" said Rallen as he let Dongora and Spikanor out of the cosmolink.

"Well it all started 3 days ago" Neal began. "Dyrus's crew found an entrance to a secret ruin hidden in the crater just outside the gate. He order a team to blow open the door with explosives. The next day, a small team went into the ruins but they never came back out, but something else did."

"What came out?" asked Jeena

"I'm getting to that…where was I… oh yeah. All the sudden something came out from the ground, they looked liked shadows but weird thing was that they were moving on their own. One of those things attacked a worker and stole his heart. Then he turned into one of them."

"It did that?!" said Rallen

"Yeah, some of the workers managed to escape but the other weren't so lucky. I so scared that I called Grant for help and then I hide in that barrel. I wished Dyrus had listen to her" Said Neal

"What do you mean?" asked Jeena

"Well you see, a girl came here on the day they found the entrance. She warned Dyrus not to open the entrance, because if he did, bad things were going to happen. But he didn't listen." Neal explained

"That sounds like Dyrus all right" said Rallen "Do you know where that girl is now?"

"Unfortunately no, she disappear right after they blew the entrance opened." Neal replied

"Maybe those things got her" said Jeena

"Or maybe she left Menahat before those things came out." Said Rallen

"Maybe we should check out those ruins" said Jeena

"Good idea, I'll get the spectrobes" said Rallen, Rallen came back 30 minutes later with only Spikanor. "I found him but I didn't find Dongora"

"Hmm, I wonder where he went?" said Jeena

(Meanwhile, at the ruins in the crater)

"agh, sand, sand, sand, sand, rocks, sand, sand, and more sand, this place is nothing but sand and rocks, and this heat is killing me" said Pete complaining as he is came out of the ruins. "Just perfect, I come out here, go in to some ruin, all I got was sand in my shoes and this thing" he continued, holding up a dongor fossil.

"This is nothing but a piece a junk" said Pete as he tossed it. The fossil hit an odd looking rock, and the rock growled.

"Huh" said Pete as he slowly walked closer. He stopped about a couple of yards from the growling rock. It turned out to be the Dongora, who happened to be sleeping. It got up, shook the sand off of itself and look at the fossil that hit him, then he looked at Pete.

"Uh oh" said Pete as he slowly began to back up. The spectrobe began to scratch the ground and pointed its horns at Pete.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Pete yelled as he began running with the Dongora right behind him. Pretty soon Pete found himself at a wall with the spectrobe coming closer. Pete somehow dodge it, causing the spectrobe to get its horns stuck in the wall. "Ha ha, you miss" said Pete, however, after walking a few feet, the ruin floor under him gave in to his weight, causing Pete to get stuck in the hole that was made. "Oh great, now I got sand in my pants."


End file.
